wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing to the Rainbow (video)/Credits
Opening Credits * "The Wiggles" * "Racing to the Rainbow" * Starring: Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * Special Guest: ** Kamahl as King Of The Road ** Georgie Parker as Queen Of The Rainbow * Introducing: Scottish Dave * And Special Guest Appearance: Smoky Dawson Ending Credits * Starring: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Wags the Dog, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Special Guest: ** Kamahl as King Of The Road ** Georgie Parker as Queen Of The Rainbow * Special Guest Appearance: The New England Patriots * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Story by: Greg Truman * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Choreography: Leeanne Ashley * Post Production: Liam Donaghy & David Roberts * 1st Assistant Director: Karlene Meenahan * The Wiggles are : Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Lyn Stuckey, Clare Field, Zee Velez (Voiceover) * Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot, Mic Conway (Voiceover) * Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Clare Field, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Katherine Patrick, Adrian Quinnell, Alfonso Rinaldi, Lucy Stuart, Katty Villafuerte, Kristy Talbot * The Friendly Pirate Crew: Jay Cody, Elefterios Kourtis, John Martin, Mario Martinez-Diaz, Caterina Mete, Stuart Mellington, Ben Murray, Alfonso Rinaldi, Lucy Stuart * Music Box Dance - Lucia Field * Magdalena the Mermaid - Larissa Wright * Clare from Paris - Georgia Henry * New England Patriots: Adam Vinatieri, Wesley Britt, Eric Alexander, Michael McGrew, Bam Childress, Ray Ventrone, PK Sam, Ryan Krug * Additional Footballers: Sam Moran, Luke Field, Greg Truman * Smoky Dawson as Himself * Astronaut as Ryan De Saulnier * Scottish Dave as Himself * Yodeller - Meredith O'Reilly * Surfer - Ben Murray * Fishing Girl - Caterina Mete * Kayaker - Patrick Field * Murray's Rock Audience: Ellen Doyle, David Roberts, Rebecca Iacomino, Nilgun Iyidilli, Esma Koroglu, Kate Aubrey, Nicole Camage, Lassie Dehrene, Greg Page, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Katherine Patrick, Adrian Quinnell, Lucy Stuart, Katty Villafuerte, Yarima Herrera * Mother in the Park - Melissa Doyle * Children in the Park - Taila and Nicholas * Mothers: Miki Field, Kate Aubrey, Angela Osbon, Tippy Kavalee * Children: Ben Forneste, Harry Gonzalez, Sophia Gonzalez, Olivia Lawson, Ading Makok, Alang Majok, Oscar Ng, Madeline Osbon, Ben Osbon, Maria Field, Lucia Field * Choir: Sasha Lian, Siena Gould, Amie Carnevale, Calium Mooney, Nicole Kanchik, Grace Cannavo, Joel Slater, Nicole Mackey, Chloe Wong, Emma Murphy, Denzel Jahnke, Kali Burns, Josephine Taslim * SeaWorld Skiers: Sheree Young, Deb Stewart, Sally Grice, Brian Milewski, Ben Reynolds, Glen Bryden, Tom Lane (Ski Director) * Dolphins - Leonor Egea and Tyson * Smoky Dawson's Horse - Charlie * Production Manager: Karlene Meenahan * Sound Recordist: Emanuel Ruggeri * Gaffer: Derek Jones * Best Boy: Matt Russell * Camera Assistant: Micah Walker * Director's Assistant: Rebecca Iacomino * Set Construction: Chris Colwell - Inspyr Designs * Playback: Alex Keller, Vince Pace * Runners: John Martin, Cassie Behrens, Paul Pavlakis, Vince Pace * Wardrobe: Kate Aubrey, Ellen Doyle, Nicole Coppi * Props: Jenny Cheeseman, Nicole Camage * Stills Photographer: Gary Johnston * Make-up Artists: Jeanne Duckin, Kellie Gray, Louise Fitzgerald * Catering: Miki Field, Mariel Munoz, Mikalina's Café Gleb NSW * Floral Arrangements: Marie Field * Hamilton Island Helicopter unit: Borce and Paul * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Mastering: Robin Gist * Here Come The Chicken ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Bump-A-Deedle ** Malvina Reynolds ** Schroder Music CO. Administered by Essex Music Pty. Ltd. * Music Box Dancer ** Frank Mills ** Peter Piper Music Ltd. - Administered by The Valentine Music Group * Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On It's Way) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Teddy Bears Big Day Out ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Rainbow of Colours ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * The Chew Chew Song ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * The Princess of the Sea ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Polly Put The Kettle On ** Trad arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Baa-Baa Black Sheep ** Trad arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Do the Daddy Long Legs ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * He's a Bird! What a Bird! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * The Tra-La-La Song ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * The Wheels on the Bus ** Trad arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) ** Brahms/Arr. Angela Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Steve Machamer ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Row, Row, Row Your Boat ** Trad arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Rockin' on the Water ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Five Little Ducks ** Trad arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Everybody Dance! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Fred Gaffney, and Con Goutzales at Gaffney International, Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson, Melissa Dominguez, Lee Holmes and and all at the ABC, Chris Chard, Vanessa Hollins, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross, Frances Smith, Nicola Dawson and all at Roadshow, Diane James and Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, Linda Kitchen at Maton Guitars, All at HIT Entertainment in the USA and the UK, Steven Marothw and Kieran Dleakley at the Loan Sydney * Special Thanks to: The New England Patriots, Jonathon Kraft, Stacey James, Tracy Fiore, Dreamworld - SS Feathersword & Wigglehouse 3xt Locations - Stephen, Cregg, Hamilton Island, Sea World, Baculuse Ameteaur 12ft Sailing Club: The Wiggles Office Staff,: Mike Conway - General Manager Business Affairs, Michelle Ahern, Carmelina Arcella, Leeanne Ashley, Liam Donaghy, Sharyn Garrad, Kylie Gull, Rebecca Incomino, Jaroslav Kyral, Alex Keller, Jill Loyd, Oliver Morton-Evans, Pablo Munoz, Ben Murrow, Tony Rioseco, James Rioseco, David Roberts, Marc Taylor, Kate Tibbertsma * The Wiggles use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com.au *The Wiggles *© 2006 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:Credit pages Category:2006